A notícia inesperada
by Daniela McGonagall
Summary: [SPOILERS DH] Short Pós Deathly Hallows! No seu segundo ano de casamento, Hermione descobre que está grávida. Em meio às preocupações com as mudanças que virão, ela tenta pensar num jeito de dar a notícia à Ron.


**N/A:** Dealthy Hallows chegou para coroar o romance de Ron e Hermione na série, e do fim do livro até o epílogo 19 anos se passaram. Tem tanta coisa pra contar sobre o relacionamento dos dois! Essa é a minha segunda fic, e eu escrevi pensando na emoção que a Hermione sentiu ao descobrir que seria mãe pela primeira vez. É sob o ponto de vista da Hermione e se passa no segundo ano do casamento dela com Ron.

**OBS:** Os personagens e o universo no qual se baseiam a história são criação da J. K.!

* * *

**A notícia inesperada**

_Ela estava passeando pelo parque, o sol brilhava forte e era agradável a sensação do vento despenteando seus cabelos. Passou por algumas crianças brincando com seus pais nos pedalinhos e sorriu despreocupada. E então parou admirada, porque parada na beira do lago, com um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto, estava a professora McGonagall. _

_-Profª McGonagall? – exclamou surpresa. O que faz aqui? _

_-Ah, olá Hermione – a mulher respondeu animada. Trouxe o Pirraça pra se divertir um __pouco – e apontou para um dos pedalinhos._

_Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram ao deparar com o Poltergheist de gravata laranja, que soltava gargalhadas alucinadas enquanto se movia pedalando rapidamente pelo lago._

_-Mas o quê...?! – começou a perguntar a garota._

Não teve como prosseguir com a frase. A cena parecia estar de desfazendo à sua frente, enquanto ela sentia como se estivesse sendo puxada para longe. Sentiu algo quente em seu pescoço, e uma voz longe chamando seu nome.

-Mione?

-Hum... – respondeu a garota cheia de preguiça, enquanto lutava para continuar dormindo.

-Está na hora de acordar, você não quer se atrasar para a sua reunião, quer?

Hermione abriu os olhos na hora. Sim, não podia se atrasar mesmo. Sentiu os lábios úmidos e quentes de Ron no seu ombro, e abriu um grande sorriso para ele.

-Bom dia – respondeu ainda sorrindo, enquanto se virava de frente para o marido.

-Bom dia, preguiçosa – Ron respondeu rindo, enquanto lhe dava um beijo estalado nos lábios.

-Ei, eu já estava acordando! – Hermione respondeu indignada. Olhou por cima do ombro de Ron e conferiu a hora. E ainda falta duas horas pra reunião, porque é que você acordou tão cedo? – perguntou, enquanto se aconchegava novamente entre os travesseiros.

-Hum, você não tem nenhuma idéia do porquê? – o ruivo perguntou com um sorriso maroto, enquanto se inclinava sobre ela, um braço de cada lado da mulher.

-Ron! – ela começou a rir, mas sua risada foi interrompida por um beijo intenso do marido, enquanto ele começava a acariciar suavemente sua barriga. Os beijos se tornaram cada vez mais apaixonados e a preocupação com o horário foi esquecida em meio aos risos e carícias.

Quase duas horas depois, os dois aparataram na entrada principal do Ministério da Magia, saudaram alguns conhecidos e se preparavam para entrar no saguão quando Hermione parou e se apoiou em Rony, com uma mão segurando à cabeça.

-Algum problema Mione? – Ron se aproximou preocupado. Está se sentindo bem?

-Sim, acho que sim – Hermione respondeu se endireitando. Apenas fiquei tonta de repente, não foi nada.

Ron olhou para a jovem analisando-a, uma ruga de preocupação ainda presente em sua testa. Então sorriu para ela e segurou sua mão.

-Tudo bem então – ele começou. Mas você tem que se cuidar, tem certeza que está se alimentando direito? Afinal é a segunda vez que você teve tontura essa semana.

-Hermione riu e encarou o marido.

-Ron, você até parece a sua mãe falando desse jeito. Os dois riram e começaram a atravessar o saguão em direção aos elevadores. E além do mais, nós fazemos quase todas as refeições juntos, você sabe que eu me alimento bem.

-Por falar na mamãe, olha quem está ali – e apontou para dois homens parados quase em frente aos elevadores, que conversavam animadamente. Pai! – saudou com sua voz forte e rouca.

Arthur Weasley se virou para encarar o filho mais novo, e abriu um largo sorriso.

-Olá vocês dois – respondeu animado. Eu e o Harry aqui estavámos conversando sobre o jogo de Gina, de amanhã. Harry sorriu animado e Ron se adiantou para cumprimentar o amigo, dando palmadas na suas costas e exclamando:

-E aí cara!

-Ah! – exclamou Hermione animada. Eu quase tinha me esquecido, é amanhã a final do campeonato! Olá Harry – ela sorriu para o amigo. A Gina está muito nervosa?

-Ah se está! – ele deu uma risadinha. Mas você sabe como ela é, sempre disfarça bem e consegue ficar calma na hora, o que definitivamente é o mais importante.

-Caramba – Ron balançou a cabeça. E pensar que o Chudley quase foi pra final do campeonato este ano...

-Bom, de qualquer maneira vai ser uma ótima final cara – Harry tentou animá-lo. O Harpies vai jogar contra o Pudlemere United, vamos poder ver a Gina jogando contra o Olívio!

-É, eu sei – Ron falou um pouco mais animado – mas apenas mais dois gols e nós estaríamos na final! – terminou exaltado, dando um soco na própria mão.

-Ah querido, não fique assim – Hermione falou docemente e acariciou o braço de Ron. Eles estão jogando bem, quem sabe no próximo campeonato, não? Então olhou no relógio e se sobressaltou. Oh, me desculpem, eu realmente preciso ir, quero dar uma última revisada em alguns pontos da pauta de hoje. Tchau Arthur, Harry – sorriu para os dois – tchau Ron – deu um beijo na bochecha do marido e seguiu para o elevador.

-Hermione, querida, não esqueça do jantar na Toca hoje! – gritou o Sr. Weasley antes que ela embarcasse no elevador.

-Pode deixar! – ela acenou e as portas do elevador se fecharam.

"Não pode ser" – Hermione pensou e encostou a cabeça contra a parede do elevador. "Bem, _pod_e ser sim, mas não deve ser nada, foi apenas uma tontura" – tentava se convencer enquanto mexia a pasta nervosamente com as mãos e arrumava os cabelos. "Uma tontura, alguns enjôos e... ah Merlin!" - pensou angustiada. "Eu não posso mais fingir que não está acontecendo, e se realmente for verdade?" - sua cabeça estava a mil, e com o tranco do elevador parando ela se forçou para se concentrar em outra coisa.

-De qualquer maneira, não preciso de mais uma coisa com a qual me preocupar hoje, não é? – resmungou baixinho quando a porta do elevador se abriu e uma voz calma anunciou:

"Nível quatro, Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia..." Hermione saiu apressada pelo corredor, cumprimentando algumas pessoas pelo caminho até entrar na sua sala.

-Bom dia, Eveline – saudou com um sorriso.

-Bom dia Sra. Weasley – a secretária retribuiu o cumprimento e se levantou da mesa – Alguns dos convidados já chegaram, eles estão na sala 4 esperando o início da reunião. Precisa de alguma coisa? - perguntou solícita.

-Ah, obrigada Eveline, mas está tudo sob controle. Estou indo para lá, se alguém me procurar avise que em duas horas eu devo estar de volta – Hermione falou, enquanto remexia em alguns papéis – ah, aqui está! – exclamou puxando um pergaminho. E Eveline, pode me chamar de Hermione, ok? – terminou com um sorriso.

-Ah, sim, me desculpe Sra... ah, quer dizer, Hermione.

Hermione acenou com a cabeça e saiu pelo corredor até a sala IV. A reunião de hoje seria uma apresentação que ela iria fazer sobre a convivência entre a sociedade bruxa e a sociedade trouxa na Grã-Bretanha, para membros da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos. Após a guerra ter acabado, Hermione deu seguimento ao FALE trabalhando no Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas, onde conseguiu mostrar a importância do tratamento humanizado para todas as criaturas mágicas, aprovando muitas leis de proteção e respeito a essas criaturas. Dessa forma a arrogância com a qual os bruxos normalmente tratavam criaturas que eles julgavam inferiores estava cada vez minando mais e mais, e então Hermione finalmente aceitou a proposta do Ministro Shaklebolt e passou a trabalhar no Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, onde há um ano buscava sensibilizar a sociedade bruxa para uma convivência harmônica e respeitosa com os trouxas, afinal eles eram seres humanos como os bruxos, apenas não era dotados de poderes mágicos. Eram os avanços conseguidos nesse ano de trabalho que Hermione iria apresentar aos membros da Suprema Corte.

Respirando fundo, a jovem se concentrou por um momento e então abriu a porta da sala de reunião. Era mais um dia de trabalho que se iniciava.

Tudo tinha corrido bem na reunião, o trabalho a ser feito terminara e a tarde passou em meio à leituras de documentos e papéis para assinar. Ainda faltava algum tempo para ficar no escritório, e com tudo encaminhado Hermione dirigiu seus pensamentos para um assunto que não saía de sua cabeça.

O que significava essas tonturas que havia sentido? Será que podia ser o que ela estava pensando, será que ela estaria grávida? Ela sabia que tontura não significava necessariamente isso, podia ser por outro motivo qualquer, mas seu ciclo menstrual já era outra coisa... quase quatro semanas atrasado, no começo ela nem pensou sobre isso, mas agora já passara quase um mês, e essas tonturas repentinas pareciam significar outra coisa.

E o que fazer se fosse verdade? E se ela estivesse realmente grávida? Tudo bem, seu emprego estava estabilizado, o de Ron mais ainda, mas mesmo assim seria uma mudança imensa para o casal. Desde que haviam se casado, há mais de um ano, concordaram em esperar algum tempo antes de terem o primeiro filho, afinal podiam aproveitar pra namorar enquanto organizavam suas carreiras. Mesmo concordando, Ron não escondia a vontade de ter filhos, e simplesmente babava em cima de seus sobrinhos, principalmente em James, o filho de Gina e Harry. Ela também adorava crianças, mas não dava pra dizer que tinha um jeito especial para com elas. Com Ron era diferente, ele parecia ter um talento natural para lidar com as crianças, era sempre divertido e amigável com todas. Mas um filho, um filho deles, era uma coisa muito diferente.

"Imagina a carga de responsabilidade que isso vai trazer?" - pensou angustiada - eles tinham uma rotina, tinham seus hábitos, e tinham bastante liberdade para fazer o que quisessem. Mas com uma criança seria tudo diferente. Mesmo assim, parecia ser uma possibilidade encantadora. Um filho dela e de Ron, um pouquinho dos dois misturados numa pessoa completamente nova, não era incrível? E os primeiros passos, a barriga crescendo – sem perceber ela abriu um enorme sorriso enquanto olhava sem realmente ver pela janela. Sim, seria maravilhoso, uma nova perspectiva para suas vidas. E ela tinha certeza que podia conciliar os compromissos do trabalho com um filho, mas cuidar da criança, será que daria conta disso? Tomara conta de James várias vezes, mas ser responsável por uma vida parecia bem mais assustador. Se bem que a criança teria Molly Weasley como avó, com certeza em dois tempos Hermione saberia tudo o que precisasse sobre como cuidar de um bebê. E Ron? Como será que ele reagiria com a notícia? "Ah meu Merlin!" pensou angustiada, nós realmente não estávamos esperando isso. É claro que havia a possibilidade de não estar grávida, precisava ter certeza o mais rápido possível. Decidiu então que logo que chegasse em casa iria tirar isso a limpo.

Nem bem havia terminado de decidir isso, escutou batidas à porta e um rosto sorridente apareceu à porta.

-Ron! – exclamou surpresa e contente, e correu para levantar e abraçar o marido. O que faz aqui?

-O que seria senão passar pra ver a minha linda esposa? – ele sorriu sedutor e brincalhão, e lhe deu um beijo no pescoço.

-Hum, sei – ela respondeu sorridente. Já está indo pra casa?

-Não, na verdade é por isso que passei por aqui. Os aurores terão uma reunião agora, acho que não vai demorar muito, mas precisamos discutir sobre umas atividades suspeitas no norte do país, e o chefe acha que pode ser algo um pouco mais sinistro do que gostaríamos.

-Eles nunca param, não é? – Hermione balançou a cabeça e fez um muxoxo para ele. Espero que realmente seja rápida, assim você vai pra casa e nós vamos juntos pra casa da sua mãe.

-Ah sim, temos um jantar, não? - ele sorriu animado. E já imaginou, a Gina deve estar realmente nervosa, é uma final de campeonato!

-Ah, mas tenho certeza que ela se sairá bem – Hermione exclamou confiante. Bom, já está no meu horário – ela consultou o relógio – vou pra casa e fico te esperando lá, OK?

-Hum, não temos nem cinco minutos pra namorar um pouco? – ele perguntou fazendo cara de carente. Afinal, tenho uma reunião difícil pela frente, é bom espairecer um pouco sabe?

-Ah, sim, eu sei bem como é isso – ela sorriu para o marido. É claro que eu sempre tenho tempo pra você meu amor, mas acho que aqui não é o melhor lugar, não?

-Eu acho que não tem lugar melhor pra namorar que no trabalho – ele sorriu insinuante e segurou Hermione pela cintura. Ela retribui o sorriso e enterrou seus dedos em meio às mechas vermelhas de Ron, e um segundo depois eles estavam se beijando apaixonadamente, os dedos de Ron brincando em sua cintura e em seus cabelos. Ron foi conduzindo ela devagar para a mesa, onde ela se apoiou e o beijo adquiriu uma nova intensidade.

-Ron – Hermione tentava dizer em meio aos beijos tórridos do marido – eu realmente não acho que esse seja o melhor lugar para...

Mas suas palavras se perderam quando a boca de Ron encontrou novamente a sua, e por alguns segundos ela esqueceu completamente de tudo ao seu redor, pelo menos até que uma exclamação de surpresa chegou aos seus ouvidos.

-Oh, me desculpe Sra. Weasley, eu não quis, não quis interromper – Eveline guaquejava parada à porta, com o rosto completamente vermelho.

Rapidamente Hermione se recompôs e ajeitou os cabelos, enquanto tentava falar numa voz calma, embora sentisse seu rosto pegando fogo.

-Tudo bem Eveline, mas por favor, da próxima vez bata na porta, sim? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não Sra. Weasley, só vim avisar que o expediente acabou, então...

-Ah é claro, obrigada Eveline – Hermione respondeu educada. Tenha um bom descanso, nos vemos na segunda.

-Ok então, até mais Sra. Weasley, Sr. Weasley – e com um aceno envergonhado a secretária saiu da sala.

-Você nem ao menos fica vermelho, Ron? – protestou Hermione, que acabara de se virar para encarar o marido e se deparou com seu sorriso inclinado e nem a mais leve expressão de vergonha no rosto.

-Bem, não é algo que pelo qual eu me envergonhe, entende? – Ron sorriu maroto e deu um selinho carinhoso em Hermione. Mas acho que tenho que ir, nos vemos em casa então?

-Tudo bem – concordou Hermione, enquanto organizava suas coisas e saía de mãos dadas com Ron para o corredor. Tenha uma boa reunião então, Ron – e dizendo isso ela deu um último beijo no marido, enquanto ele entrava no elevador ao lado.

-Nos encontramos daqui a pouco – ele se acenou enquanto a porta do elevador se fechava.

Hermione desceu até o saguão de entrada e se dirigiu a uma das lareiras a direita do saguão. Geralmente aparatava, mas como ultimamente isso havia provocado uma sensação de enjôo na garota, ela decidiu-se pelo pó de Flu. Desejou um bom fim de semana para alguns conhecidos e apanhou um pouco de pó, murmurando seu destino em meio às chamas verdes.

Pouco tempo depois ela reaparecia na lareira de sua casa, e foi saudada com um miado dengoso de Bichento, que passara o dia sozinho em casa, como de costume.

-Ah Bichento querido, você ainda não se acostumou a ficar sozinho, não? - ela perguntou preocupada. Como se comportou hoje? - o felino respondeu com um ronronar alto, enquanto Hermine o pegava no colo – Mas não fique assim, nós temos um fim de semana inteiro pela frente e eu prometo que vou compensar a minha ausência – falou com a voz macia, enquanto fazia carinho no gato e o levava até seu pote de leite. Pronto! - exclamou enquanto colocava leite fresco no recipiente e Bichento saltava elegantemente de seu colo para se servir.

Hermione riu enquanto observava Bichento beber seu leite e lembrou da sua decisão. Não havia porque adiar a comprovação de seu estado. Subindo as escadas, ela entrou no seu quarto de casal e se adiantou até o banheiro.

"Bem Hermione, é simples" – ela murmurava consigo mesma. "É só você pronunciar o feitiço e em segundos vai saber a verdade."

Andou até o espelho, respirou fundo e empunhou a varinha. E então pensou que ficaria levemente desapontada se o resultado fosse negativo. Não que tivesse se acostumado com a idéia de que estava grávida, mas é que essa possibilidade havia se demonstrado tão encantadora que seus receios simplesmente desapareciam ao imaginar o sorriso de Ron ao receber a notícia. Por isso, um tanto quanto angustiada ela desabotoou a blusa e apontou a varinha para a barriga nua. Se o resultado fosse positivo, uma luz deveria emanar de seu ventre, caso contrário, nenhum efeito seria percebido.

Puxando o ar com força, ela prendeu a respiração e murmurou concentrada "Vita Revelio!". Observou uma suave luz dourada emanar de sua barriga e soltou o ar, completamente eufórica.

-Ah meu Merlin! - Hermione exclamou em voz alta, olhando abismada para a luz e tapando a boca com as mãos. Eu estou grávida, eu estou grávida!!!! - gritou ainda mais alto.

Então, sem saber porque, ela estava girando no mesmo lugar, seus olhos estavam cheios d'agua e um sorriso parecia ter se parafusado no seu rosto. Ela tentou se acalmar e pensar racionalmente mas simplesmente não tinha como, seu coração estava batendo descompassado e ela queria fazer tudo ao mesmo tempo: correr, gritar, sair atrás de Ron, o que faria primeiro??? Desceu correndo as escadas, querendo repartir a notícia com alguém e se deparou com Bichento, que a olhava meio assustado, provavelmente devido a ver sua dona agindo com uma excitação que não era natural sua.

-Bichento! - Hermione correu a segurá-lo no colo. Eu estou grávida Bichento, grávida! - o gato a mirou levemente interessado - você consegue acreditar nisso??? - e rindo abertamente, Hermione rodou pela sala com o felino, enquanto ele miava inconformado e ela tentava pensar.

-Calma Hermione, calma – largou Bichento no chão e ficou andando de um lado para o outro na sala. É só uma criança, um bebê, você sabe como é – não, eu não sei, caramba, eu vou ter um filho! - ela exclamou e levou às mãos à cabeça. Vou avisar a Ginny – e foi se dirigindo para a lareira - não, não, tenho que esperar, tenho que avisar o Ron primeiro, é, é claro! - e dizendo isso ela se jogou no sofá, apertando uma almofada convulsivamente nas mãos e batendo um pé nervosamente no chão. Bichento ensaiou uma aproximação mas se manteve um pouco à distância, observando apreensivo sua dona enquanto se deitava preguiçoso no chão.

"Como eu vou contar, como eu vou falar isso pro Ron?" - seus pensamentos galopavam a mil, assim como seu coração - "Ron, querido, preciso te falar uma coisa, estou grávida." Pronto. "Não, não, essa é uma grande notícia, eu tenho que prepará-lo, posso contar enquanto jantamos..." - e ela se levantou rapidamente, dirigindo-se a cozinha, com a intenção de preparar o jantar, quando lembrou no meio do caminho que o jantariam com os Weasleys hoje.

-Ah meu Merlin, eu simplesmente não posso contar isso na frente de todos, não assim – ela falava desesperada. Ron, cadê você! - exclamou frustada, precisava contar a notícia a alguém ou iria explodir. "Tudo bem Hermione – pensou tentando se conter – é só esperar ele chegar, se manter calma e contar a notícia durante a conversa, vai ser natural" - continuou pensando, já mais calma, e voltou a se sentar no sofá, agora definitivamente com um sorriso bobo no rosto, imaginando a expressão de Ron ao saber que seria pai.

-Um filho, um filho nosso – ela falou baixinho, olhando carinhosamente para Bichento e secando as lágrimas que teimavam em correr pelo seu rosto. Respirou fundo novamente e ligou a TV – vários artefatos trouxas faziam parte da casa dos dois, coisa que Hermione não abriu mão e que Ron aceitou com bom grado, depois de ver o quanto eram agradáveis – afinal precisava se distrair com alguma coisa, e definitivamente não conseguiria se concentrar num livro agora.

Os minutos se passaram lentamente, e Hermione zapeava ansiosa pelos canais, até que finalmente um lhe chamou a atenção – um documentário sobre gravidez – e ela olhou interessada. Uma mulher ganhando um filho por parto normal apareceu na cena seguinte, e os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram ao ver a expressão de dor no rosto da mulher. "Ah meu Merlin!" - exclamou, e uma sucessão de pensamentos apavorantes surgiram em sua cabeça, enquanto ela se esforçava pra raciocinar "Eu não vou passar por isso, com certeza deve ter uma maneira mágica de realizar o parto, não é possível que não tenha nada que diminua..."

Mas seu pensamento foi interrompido por um barulho à porta, sem sombra de dúvida alguém acabara de aparatar do lado de fora. Se levantando rapidamente, Hermione desligou a TV e ficou estática, esperando Ron entrar, o que aconteceu segundos depois.

-Mione! - Ron exclamou feliz, enquanto fechava a porta magicamente e se aproximava da esposa. Não demorei muito, espero – se adiantou com um sorriso e parou em frente a Hermione. Está tudo bem? - perguntou apreensivo, fitando a expressão ao mesmo tempo angustiada e excitada da esposa.

-Quê? Ah sim, é claro, tudo bem – Hermione gaguejou em resposta e se jogou nos braços de Ron. O ruivo abriu um sorriso enorme e a aconchegou melhor nos seus braços fortes. Ah Ron, eu senti tanto a sua falta, que bom que você está aqui – ela terminou meio aflita meio aliviada, enquanto apertava o abraço lhe dava um beijo na bochecha.

-Sentiu, é? - Ron se afastou um pouco pra conseguir encarar a mulher – Hermione, eu acabei de me despedir de você no ministério, aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntou curioso.

-Bem, não ... quer dizer, sim, mas .. - Hermione falou muito rápido, sua respiração rasa e um enorme sorriso adornando seu rosto – nada que não possa esperar...

-Ah, nem vem Mione, eu conheço você muito bem – ele falou com seu sorriso inclinado – tenho certeza que você está morrendo de vontade de me contar alguma coisa, vamos, eu quero saber! - ele terminou, segurando sua mão e a conduzindo para o sofá. Os dois se sentaram um de frente pro outro, e Ron encarou Hermione, esperando.

-Bom, é... assim, eu – começou Hermione, sua voz alta de nervosismo e seu sorriso cada vez maior – eu não pensei em falar assim, na verdade eu nem pensei direito – ela balançava a cabeça e olhava para Ron mordendo o lábio inferior.

-Vamos Mione, você vai me deixar preocupado desse jeito – protestou Ron, colocando a mão sobre a perna da esposa para acalmá-la. É alguma coisa do trabalho, você quer liderar uma greve ou coisa parecida?

-Não Ron, de onde você tirou essa idéia?! - ela olhava incrédula para o marido, que riu e se inclinou para frente, beijando-a carinhosamente nos lábios.

-E então? - ele perguntou, enquanto se acomodava novamente, esperando a notícia.

Hermione suspirou e fechou os olhos, se concentrando para contar a história.

-Ron, você sabe que eu tenho tido algumas tonturas nesses últimos tempo, não sabe? - ele confirmou com a cabeça, parecendo mais preocupado e ela continuou. Bom, não são apenas as tonturas, eu também tenho me sentido meio enjoada de vez em quando, e isso me fez pensar quê...

-Hermione, por favor, não me diga que você está doente – Ron falou aflito, segurando as mãos de Hermione entre as suas.

-Não Ron, não é isso – ela sorriu e mordeu o lábio inferior novamente. Isso são sintomas... bem... isso me fez pensar que... - ela balançou a cabeça novamente e encarou o marido determinada. O que eu quero dizer Ron, é que eu estou grávida.

Ron continuou olhando para a esposa sem se mexer, como se as últimas palavras de Hermione não tivesse penetrado em seus ouvidos. Então seus olhos azuis se arregalaram de repente, e sua boca se escancarou, mas não conseguiu proferir nenhuma palavra.

-Ron, o que...? - Hermione começou, mas foi impedida por Ron.

-Você vai... quer dizer, você e eu, quer dizer, você realmente está grávida? - ele perguntou abobado com a notícia, seus olhos adquirindo um brilho de excitação que fez com que Hermione encolhesse os ombros e sorrisse.

-Sim Ron, eu estou grávida e nós, nós vamos ter um filho e..

Mas o resto de sua frase se perdeu pelo caminho. Soltando um urro de felicidade, Ron abraçou Hermione e levantou do sofá levando-a junto. Hermione! - ele exclamou admirado, de pé em frente a ela, suas mãos apertando fortemente as mãos da jovem. Você está grávida! - ele abriu um sorriso enorme – Nós vamos ter um filho, pelas barbas de Merlin, um filho meu e seu Mione! Um bebê! - ele exclamava em voz alta, quase saltando de felicidade, e Hermione vibrava junto, suas pernas moles de tanta emoção.

-Eu sei Ron, nosso filho!!! - ela sorria e levava às mãos à boca, enquanto Ron a abraçava e girava com ela no mesmo lugar.

-Porque é que você não me contou antes? - ele pediu atordoado, sua expressão irradiando tanta felicidade que era como se o sentimento se espalhasse pela sala.

-Eu simplesmente acabei de descobrir - ela sorria e o encarava, suas mãos nos ombros do marido – eu não sabia, pensei que não fosse nada...

-Caramba, Hermione! - ele a abraçava pelo quadril enquanto ela o olhava de cima – Um filho, eu sempre esperei por isso e de repente é verdade, e eu não tenho a menor idéia do que fazer! - exclamou perdido e radiante.

-Eu também não! - Hermione exclamou feliz – mas isso não importa, vamos aprender juntos e...

-Um filho, nosso filho!!! - Ron falou enquanto abaixava Hermione e a trazia para mais perto – nosso filho Mione, ele vai ter um pouco de nós dois, você acredita nisso? - perguntou maravilhado diante da possibilidade.

-Sim, eu sei – ela falou baixinho – e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas ao ver as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto de Ron, e as lágrimas dos dois se misturaram quando suas bocas se encontraram e eles se beijaram apaixonados, um beijo cheio de carinho, felicidade e aflição diante do desconhecido. Se separam com sorrisos bobos no rosto, e Ron enxugou as lágrimas do rosto de Hermione, puxando-a para o sofá com ele.

-Nós vamos ser pais, Mione – ele murmurava orgulhoso. Passou a mão pela barriga da garota e falou baixinho – será que ele consegue ouvir, consegue perceber o quanto estamos felizes pela sua chegada?

-Eu tenho certeza que sim – Hermione murmurou, se sentindo plena de uma forma como nunca havia se sentido, e colocou sua mão sobre a de Ron. Ele ou ela.

-Ou ela – Ron concordou encantado, olhando para Hermione com uma expressão de adoração no rosto. Aposto que ele ou ela vai ter o seu nariz, e vai ser tão inteligente que vai nos deixar assustados – ele sorriu para a esposa.

-Eu queria que tivesse o seu sorriso – ela respondeu radiante, enquanto acariciava o rosto do marido – e o seu cabelo, e o seu talento para o quadribol...

-Haha – Ron sorriu contente. E os seus olhos...

-Não, os seus olhos – começou Hermione.

-Tudo bem, vai ser uma mistura dos dois, não é? - Ron cortou carinhosamente, antes que uma discussão se iniciasse. O importante é que vai ter um pouco de cada um – ele encarou Hermione apaixonadamente.

-É... - a garota concordou emocionada – vai ter um pouco de nós dois, e nós vamos amá-lo muito porque...

-Porque nós nos amamos – ele completou a frase por ela, puxando Hermione para um abraço e acariciando seus cabelos. Hermione descansou sua cabeça no peito de Ron e ele a beijou na fronte.

-Eu te amo, Mione – Ron sussurou no ouvido da garota.

-Eu também te amo, Ron – ela disse sorrindo, o abrançando forte. Os dois ficaram assim durante um tempo, até que se afastaram e se sentaram aprumados no sofá.

-Você sabe o que vem agora, não sabe? - Ron perguntou com um sorriso bricalhão no rosto.

-O quê? - Hermione pediu confusa. Mais enjôos?

-Não – ele riu gostosamente. Minha família.

-Ah minha nossa – Hermione arregalou os olhos – temos um jantar na Toca hoje.

-Exato – disse Ron, segurando a mão de Hermione e dando um sorriso encorajador. E tenho certeza que mamãe não espera por essa notícia, então pode apostar que vai ser um jantar bem animado – ele concluiu.

-Vai ser uma loucura – Hermione falou admirada – Seus pais, Harry e Ginny...

-Oh sim, eu quero estar lá pra ver – Ron riu e balançou a cabeça, conformado. Você está prepararada? Não precisamos contar hoje se você não quiser...

-Você está louco? - Hermione perguntou com um sorriso – eu estou quase explodindo de tanta felicidade, eu preciso anunciar isso de uma vez!

Os dois riram e se levantaram, Ron segurou Hermione pela cintura e lhe deu mais um beijo.

-Você vai ser a grávida mais linda de todas – ele sorriu orgulhoso.

-É bom que você se convença disso – ela deu um sorriso e entrelaçou seus dedos no dele. Vamos? - perguntou apontando para a lareira.

Ron concordou com a cabeça e juntos eles andaram até a lareira.

-Papai vai pirar – ele falou alegre – um neto cujos avós maternos são trouxas, aposto que ele vai querer levá-los ao zoológico trouxa com os seus pais, Mione. Hermione riu e Ron alcançou o pó de Flu à ela. Damas na frente – acrescentou com um sorriso – eu vou logo atrás de vocês – deu uma piscadela.

Hermione concordou com um sorriso e jogou um punhado de pó no chão da lareira, pronunciando "A Toca!" enquanto chamas verdes espocavam e ela desaparecia em meio a elas.

Ron acompanhou a esposa desaparecer e então olhou pela sala, se adiantando para a lareira enquanto mirava Bichento. "Você ouviu isso Bichento, eu vou ser pai" – pronunciou orgulhoso. E nem as chamas verdes nem as cinzas ao seu redor aparagaram o sorriso radiante do rosto de Ron, enquanto ele desaparecia em direção à Toca.

Fim.

* * *

**Reviews são sempre bem vindas!**


End file.
